


“I’ll tickle you until you kiss me.”

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise - Freeform, kings of paradise fanfic, kings of paradise fluff, voltage fanfic, yosuke sagara fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: This was part of the mini ficlet requests on my blog on tumblr @voltage-vixen.
Relationships: Sagara Yosuke/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	“I’ll tickle you until you kiss me.”

“Yosuke, that’s enough!”

MC was plating the breakfast she had made for the two of them, when suddenly Yosuke’s arms wrapped around her middle, while he embraced her from behind.

“But MC,” Yosuke pouted, before tightening his grasp around her. “You left the bed before I could get my good morning kiss.”

“You get plenty of kisses, Yosuke,” MC sighed, as she refused to turn around and entertain his adorable whining. “Go sit down, please. You’re going to like what I made for breakfast this morn---YOSUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Yosuke had interrupted MC’s lecture, by catching her off guard with a tickle attack. Her cute giggles were enough to put a smile on the investor’s face, and he continued on with his invasion.

“I’ll tickle you until you kiss me,” Yosuke breathed into her air, and purposely blew on her neck to cause her to fall into a deeper fit of giggles. 

“Okay, okay, I surrender!” MC admitted her defeat, and took a few seconds to catch her breath, before she spun around to wrap her arms around her man’s neck. 

MC pressed her lips against Yosuke’s and she savored the scent of his masculine cologne. Yosuke deepened their kiss by changing his angle, and MC’s fingers ruffled the locks of his hair before she launched her own counterattack. 

“Take that!”

Yosuke yelped as MC swiftly began to tickle his sides, and planted a small kiss on his cheek before racing off into the bedroom. 

“Your move, Mr. Sagara!”

Yosuke blinked in surprise, and broke into a husky laughter. 

“Alright, I see how you want to play it,” Yosuke snickered in amusement. He took one glance back at the plate of food, before rushing to join MC in the bedroom. 

Breakfast went untouched that morning, as the battle of tickles sustained in the couple’s household, not ending until an eventual need for kissing caused a mutual surrendering to the other.


End file.
